


Pillow Thoughts

by FemslashAsh



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nyssa is heartbroken, Nyssara, Please be nice, Ra's actually being a good dad, Ra's is actually not a dick, nysara, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashAsh/pseuds/FemslashAsh
Summary: Ezeeztee- means "My dear" in Arabicqaliil teneen- "little dragon"Comments are appreciated, as I know this work is far from a masterpiece. All constructive criticism is welcome!





	Pillow Thoughts

Peacefully, Nyssa lies in bed stroking the golden locks. She cherishes each and every strand as though she may never have another opportunity. Such an occurrence was not so far from the truth she knows. After all, the Heir knows that after today she would leave. Her beloved would leave her behind and venture back to the place that held both her heart and her soul.

Nyssa knows that when Sara finally decides to leave, both of her own would be taken with her. She also knows that lesser members of her League will suffer for the decision. With her Canary gone and her life void of that source of light, her only reprieve would be training and missions. For the initiates and the newer and some of the older members, this meant pain. This would be her only way to channel her own pain into something supposedly useful. She shudders as she remembers the last time her habibi vanished.

_Nyssa recalls waking up hours after being pleasured by her beloved. Her body, once molded to that of her lover’s, was bare. Although the temperature of their room was regulated, the cold had woken her. She remembers gazing at the vacant spot in their bed, and in her soul feeling the absence of her other half. Nyssa vaguely recalls calling out to her beloved, repeatedly. Her yells growing incoherent as she received no response. Those yells evolving into body-wracking sobs as she accepted the inescapable truth._

_When her father came to her, for no one else dared to enter the Heir’s room without permission, he found her clutching a pillow, her face nuzzled into the seams and her body quaking with silent wails. It took one glance at the room and herself, for Ras to understand what happened. Slowly he began to approach his daughter. It wasn’t until he was nearly to her bed, that Nyssa looked at him. Ras was immediately overwhelmed by the agony that resided within his daughter’s eyes. He, himself, had experienced a similar form of this pain_ _when Amina had passed, but he realized that for Nyssa, this was worse. Amina was forcefully taken from him, murdered in shadows, but Sara had left of her own accord._

_With the utmost gentleness, an attribute that the Heir rarely witnessed from her father, Ras lifted her chin. He gazed into her puffed broken eyes, and whispered in the slightest of tones, “Ezeeztee, it’ll be alright.” Stunned by the degree of kindness her father was showing her, Nyssa’s tears ceased falling. Shocking her further, Ras gently guided Nyssa’s head to his chest and hugged her, one hand stroking her back and the other, her hair. Overcome by his affection and her own sorrow, the heir’s_ pent-up _tears to begin to fall even more so. She wailed her grief and her pain into her father’s bosom. Eventually having spent all her energy, Nyssa began to fall into an uneasy slumber. Before she faded entirely, she heard the voice of her father once more. “Rest now, qaliil teneen” his voice uttered,” Rest now and be renewed come the morning.” And with those words, she fell back into a slumber that had been interrupted hours before._

_The months succeeding the tragedy were a blur of macabre, blood and agony. The Demon Heir was a shell of her former self; even the stoic Nyssa that precluded the Canary’s arrival could not be found. Fellow assassins, old and young, walked on eggshells around the young woman and only those closest to the heir were allowed to remain in her presence without facing hostility. These trusted individuals, Ras included, noticed a drastic change in the once prideful girl. Behind closed doors, the heir’s aggression dissipated and left behind a fragile woman, wrestling with ceaseless pain brought by abandonment and heartache. Ras, knowing the helplessness of the situation, offered his daughter the only thing he could; a distraction. The Demon Head personally selected the most gruesome and complex assignments for Nyssa; each one the spanning weeks. The heir was barely given time to recuperate, and for this, she was appreciative. Distraction was the primary focus; one obtained through violence and bloodshed._

Even now, Nyssa feels the faint ache resonating in her chest; her pain dulled only by her beloved’s temporary presence. The Heir lingers on her Canary’s face, mentally mapping every feature, engraving them into her memory for what may possibly be the final time. She knew she could prevent Taer al Safer from leaving, could spare herself the pain of that abandonment. But to do so, she knew, would deprive her Sara of the very essence that captured and continues to hold her heart. Feeling the light puffs of air caressing her neck, Nyssa relaxes her body and rests her head on the pillow, parallel to her habibi. She continues to study the face of her beloved, ingraining every detail until her eyes begin close, her breath begins to mellow, and she falls into a peaceful slumber once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ezeeztee- means "My dear" in Arabic  
> qaliil teneen- "little dragon" 
> 
> Comments are appreciated, as I know this work is far from a masterpiece. All constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
